Race to the finish line
by jazz1991
Summary: Team extreme race edge and christian to the next hotel. Who will win? One shot.


"Come on!" Matt urged as he practically dragged Lita out of their hotel room, through the hallway,down the stairs and out of the exit doors towards their rental car.

"Matt this is stupid." Lita complained as she climbed into the passenger seat of the car as matt packed the trunk and climbed into the drivers seat.

"No its not, we have got to win this time" matt declared as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

It had become a common thing for team extreme and edge and christian to try and race each other to the next hotel. Team extreme had one twice and edge and christian had two wins. this was the final race. This was exactly why Matt and Lita were speeding down the highway at half five in the morning. Without Jeff because he refused to get up. Lita felt bad about leaving him behind and tried to tell Matt that in order for them to win the whole team had to be there. Not only that but Jeff was good at spotting short cuts, cutting time of their travelling. However her reasoning fell on death ears so to say. Matt wanted to win and that was that. Lita rested her head against the window and closed her eyes hoping to have a short nap.

an hour later in team extremes hotel room...

"I can't believe it! They actually Left me!" Mumbled Jeff as he packed his bag and tied back his wet hair from his shower. he had no time to dry it now if he wanted to catch a ride. He picked up his bag and left the room. After handing the key back into reception and signing out he walked out into the car park and was relieved to see edge and christian loading up their trunk.

"Hey guys" he greeted walking over to them.

"Morning hardy" they both replied.

"Guys Matt and Lita totally left me behind this morning and I need a ride to the next hotel can I come with you two?" He asked hopefully.

"They've gone?!" Edge asked in shock as he looked around the car park looking for the car that had gone long ago.

"No way man, why should we take you?. Its extra weight, your slow us down. Not only that your on the team we are against" Christian protested.

"I know shortcuts" Jeff stated smugly.

Edge and christian looked at each other before christian finally looked back at Jeff and nodded reluctantly.

"You guys are the best!" Jeff exclaimed throwing his bag into the trunk and climbing into the back seat.

"Man who's going to win though, I mean if we get there and matt and Lita are already there, then Jeff joins them... Does that mean they've won because most of the team got there first?" Edge asked confused.

"I don't know" christian grumbled as he started the car and sped out of the car park. driving fast in an attempt to catch up with two thirds of team extreme.

A few hours later...

As promised Jeff pointed out many shortcuts along the way and with christians fast driving they went quite some distance in no time. Suddenly a red light began to flash on the dashboard.

"Dam, we need fuel" said christian looking at the fuel meter.

"There's a fuel station here coming up" edge pointed out.

As they pulled into the petrol station Jeff noticed a car that looked very much like his and Matt's rental car. Obviously they needed fuel too. Jeff couldn't believe that they had caught up with Matt and Lita.

Sitting quietly in the back seat hoping that the other two wouldn't notice the car he waited for edge and christian to get out as they claimed to need to toilet. As soon as they were gone Jeff striked. He got out the car and got his bag out of the trunk. He then went around to all four tires of edge and christians car and let the air out leaving four flat tires. He finally took his bandanna off of his head and tied it around the wing mirror of the car so they knew that it was him who had screwed them over.

With one last look back at the sabotaged car Jeff walked over to his car. Finding it empty he placed his bag into the trunk and climbed into the back seat waiting for Matt and Lita to reamerge from wherever they went. Shortly after a while of waiting Matt and Lita came running out followed by a running Edge and christian. Each two heading for their own cars. Matt and Lita gave Jeff a shocked stare that he waved off, And then started the car. As they started pulling out Jeff heard edge and christian swearing as they realised what he had done. Jeff wound down his window and gave them the hardy guns hand signal as matt sped past them beeping and laughing loudly at the glaring two former tag team champions.

As team extreme arrived at their final destination for the night only one thing was on their mind. Team extreme had won the best out of five challange. Team extreme- 3 edge and christian-2. They waited paitently for edge and christian who finally arrived an hour later.

"Looks like dinner is on you" Matt said smugly.

"Dam" was all edge could mutter as the group of Five headed into the hotel's restaurant.

"We could have won, if it was best out of six" christian announced halfway through his dinner.

"I say we start the challange again next week, but this time its best out of six" edge declared sipping his coke.

Team extreme looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Your on" they said together as all five people clinked glasses "cheers".


End file.
